


The Forgotten: Denise Gilroy

by ConspiracyAnalyst101



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConspiracyAnalyst101/pseuds/ConspiracyAnalyst101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'This is madness, and at the risk of triggering off several pop culture references, I would like to state for the record; I know madness.' -Denise Gilroy.</p><p>Denise discovers much more than who her godly parent is when she's whisked away from her life and brought to CHB. All she has to figure out now is what the hell this 'quest' thing she's been invited along to is. T+ for mild violence and language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Madness

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: _Percy Jackson and the Olympians © Rick Riordan_**  
>  Story Notes: Set immediately the first series, the story does not include content from the second series. No Roman mythology.
> 
> Hope someone enjoys the read. Critique is welcome.  
>  **ConspiracyAnalyst101: *yawns and continues clicking at computer***  
>  **ConspiracyTheory233, zipping by: Hey 101 I found Internet, ok bye.**  
>  **ConspiracyAnalyst101: *glances left and right* Hello?**  
>  **ConspiracyTheory337: *bursts into room* 233, come back here! *Iron Man outs... almost literally as flames spurt from her palms***  
>  **ConspiracyAnalyst101: ...I suppose I shouldn't have expected a normal hello anyway. *stares at you* Glad to be here folks!**

* * *

* * *

**The Forgotten: Denise Gilroy**  


* * *

**Chapter 1: Madness**

* * *

This is madness, and at the risk of triggering off several pop culture references, I would like to state for the record; I know madness. This particular brand of madness that I'd been thrown into was fresh off the shelf, genuine 'Insanity with a pinch of WTF'. And still, with all this grand knowledge on the topic, I was caught off guard by the strange nature this all occurred within. I should probably mention this whole insane situation started with my kidnapping.

You know I was pretty certain there were some laws against stuff like that, but considering the circumstance, maybe my lawsuit could wait until after we destroyed whatever was chasing us.

"You got her, Fae?"

"Acquired Ace,"

* * *

 

I was just walking down the road, minding my own business, listening to some music. I had wanted to visit The Store, a small collection of shops my neighbourhood had affectionately titled as such, and with the dulcet tones of A Static Lullaby bouncing throughout my skull I had only as many cares as any angst riddled teenager could manage. I hadn't assumed the worst of the day, yet, as I was on my way to possible part time employment. Hospitality was one of the few things I could do right, providing I wasn't having one of **those** bad days. Everyone has them I hear, but I can guarantee there's no pity party quite like my own. I'd waved my aunt off and she questioned whether I needed to dress so alternative for the interview. Thanks to my 'teenage phase' I found solace in dressing within punk fashion. I glanced the fishnet over shirt in the mirror, bringing in the royal purple tank top, down to black straight leg jeans. Muted amethyst Vans knock-offs poked out of the bottom folds and with a joking pop of my hip, the chains hanging off clacked tackily against my backside, "But don't you think the chains bring out my eyes?" I could practically hear my aunt shiver at the shrill tone I used.

"Fine, wear what you want, just don't talk like that again." I chuckled from the front door, slinging a small Legend of Zelda backpack over my shoulder. My aunt was an amazing gal, always had my best interests at heart.

"I'll see you later,"

Too bad that didn't seem like it was going to happen. Just a heads up; I can't vouch for my memory; it rarely plays back in chronological order. So the chance of this story even making any remote sense is very low. Don't say I didn't warn you. Anyway, back to almost getting KO-ed by a car. Wait, was I up to that? Yeah, well, without getting too poetic or anything…

I was waiting for every commuter's favourite green gentleman to appear against the traffic lights. The only traffic light in existence within this place and it was directly in front of The Store. It illuminated a wonderful emerald but as I was listening to music I had the wits to at least check both sides of the road before crossing. They were clear; I tapped my way across the pavement, almost reaching the other side when a black dot crisscrossed in and out of my peripheral vision. I turned to face the car in question, raising a thin, blonde eyebrow. My brow quickly scrunched as it careened closer without any signs of slowing down. I was going to be hit by a car, and my limbs didn't think they should do anything important at that moment, like maybe, move. My stomach churned and my breath hiccuped as the black Ute slid closer. Brakes squealed over my music.

_With a taste of your lips,_  
 _I'm on a ride._

I waited, but I could still hear the screaming of the chorus.

_You're toxic,_  
 _I'm slipping under._  
 _With a taste of your poison paradise,_

I glanced up as a person, a female, in time with the music stood up and leant a foot against the rail of the back. The glare of the noon sun blasted her into silhouette; I couldn't make out much detail.

_I'm addicted to you,_  
 _Don't you know that you're toxic._

I let out the breath I was unwillingly holding and blinked my eyes back to the car; it had stopped within my arm's reach. Considering I was a shortie at five foot two, I was none too pleased with this close call. Despite my tolerance with the world, it had decided to throw me a bad day today. How grand. I was jolted from my reverie as a fist slammed down against the driver's window. I practically leapt into the air.

"You could have hit her!" The angry tennis player screamed. Or, well, I couldn't be sure she was a tennis player, but the white fitness shirt and skirt combo, the tied back sun-bleached hair, and physique forced my mind to assume. The only thing that knocked off the image where the large, rounded glasses that perched her thin nose.

"Sorry there darl," The driver poked his head out the window, striking a county bumpkin smile. The accent helped the assumption and, oh dear, and there was a cowboy hat involved here. His blue and grey plaid shirt seemed mussed and possibly burnt in one area. I didn't know who the hell these two were but my brain had decided maybe they weren't the kind of crowd to hang around. It could have been biased however, considering they'd just almost hit me with their car.

The angry tennis girl squinted through her glasses, "You're not normal." It was silent for a moment as the next track switched over on my iPod. I stared at her. I let out an exasperated breath, a choked psychotic chuckle stirred at the back of my throat. A cracked smile streaked my chin.

"I'm not nor- oh wow. **I'm** not normal?" Great; I'm talking to the madmen; I should have been running away. I fished the purple iPod from my pocket –and yes, I own a lot of purple, funny tale about that colour but I'll get back to the story. Pausing the music I shot a look of disdain crossed with delirium. My stomach tickled with another laugh, "You lot. Really," I was incredulous, words had failed me. In fact, they should have sent that poet. "You almost hit me with your car, and then comment on how I'm not the normal one. I can not even." I turned away, pinching the bridge of my nose. Not only was this day happening, it was making an obnoxious tirade of it.

"Ace, we got one, what do we do?" I didn't care if she was talking to a third person or the driver; I simply jammed the tiny earphones back in and proceeded getting the hell away from them. I cut off all sound from the universe. Pro tip, don't do this within the vicinity of proved crazy people. Two hands grasped my shoulders and easily lifted me off the gravel. My legs hung lazily as I tried to fathom what was going on. Was I just picked up off the ground? My ass thumped ungracefully against the carpet in the back, having just been swung inside the confines of it. Was I just put inside the back of this car? There was a kick starting roar from the engine and soon The Store was chugging incrementally away from me. Was I just kidnapped?

"You got her Fae?" A static layered voice crackled.

"Acquired Ace,"

The light bulb flickered a little too late. I gripped the side of the car, shaking, was I just abducted. "Are you insane?" I bellowed, the blonde strands of my right whipped about as I twisted to face the tennis player, Fae. "Someone give me one damn good reason why I shouldn't leap off of this car right now!" A small child tapped my shoulder; she really couldn't have been older than ten.

She was snuck between a long cloth wrapped box and the wall of the truck. One chocolate eye was visible behind the mush of dark chocolate hair; and her milk chocolate skin reminded me of Cadbury. I would have grilled her for being in the back of a Ute like this if not for her pointing and revealing to my attention the hissing and growling of the nine headed reptilian thing tripping around the corner. A woman rode in front, leaping into large, rhythmic strides. Was she wearing roller blades to escape this thing? I felt the juices bubble in my stomach and I didn't need a mirror to know my face was blanching. "I think I'm gonna be sick." I mustered, leaning into myself.

"Ace, incoming."

Something whizzed over my head and I managed to notice a thin line pierce a round tray in the roller skater's hands. This Ace chick was nuts and carrying a garbage can lid for protection. A twang sounded next to my ear and I realized there was a rope attached to what Fae had fired.

"Perry, pull her in and tie her off." Tennis player ordered, handing the rope to the ten year old. That was it, my brain was done. It refused to function. Nine headed dragon things that should have only existed in my nightmares were gallivanting around, this eclectic band of people decide maybe I need a change of pace and just plonk me in the back of a car escaping this living nightmare. I wanted to hurl, my throat tickled, and my knuckles paled under the pressure I kept them gripped at. I tried to rile up something, anything to get my mind into gear but a roar from that **thing** chasing us dissipated all that I had gathered just as quickly. My tucked legs trembled under me.

"Come on Denise," I chanted to myself, "Come on, get angry first, freak out later." I peaked above the car, "Angry first, freak out later."

I couldn't believe people weren't already freaking out about this, it was ridiculous. A nine headed lizard was being fired at by an angry tennis player –with a bow and arrow no less- whilst chasing a girl on skates attached to the car by a rope stuck into a garbage can lid. Not to mention the fact that the driver was not abiding by anything close to the speed limit. Although with all of this noted; I was in an out-of-the-way town. The cops wouldn't believe something like this was happening until next week when they noticed the pot holes of dried burnt, bubbled cement. I wish I was joking. This thing was firing acid bombs now.

Excuse me, creator of all things? I'd like to report a bug; you've clearly made this monster too over powered. I had to stop talking to myself, I make pessimistic company. I rolled my eyes; I had definitely lost it. Strangely this back and forth somehow put me in better spirits.

"Wha-" My voice cracked. I cleared my throat and reminded myself, menacing, I'm angry right now, "What do you need?" I screamed over the wind. Tennis player's long bleach hair cascaded over her face at the mercy of the wind. I noted the notched, shimmering recurve bow she held between her slender fingers. She regarded me for a moment, she'd flicked up her glasses and storm blue eyes pierced me like the arrows she fired. I managed to stare back unflinchingly. With a quick size up she blinked back to her target and loosed another arrow. There was a hiss after it connected, I squinted in return but remained calm.

"Open area, I would like to lose it, but that's unlikely. I just need something away from people." She took a breath and notched another arrow, "We need to burn it."

"Turn left then."

"What?" She furrowed her brow in concentration, still trying to focus on keeping those heads away from her friend on skates.

"We're at the edges of farmland; there is a strawberry field east somewhere. At the intersection, you should turn left. Right and you'll just loop back to town."

"Perry." She stated simply. The small girl brought something to her lips, whispering into it, the car took an unnecessarily sharp turn in that direction. I skidded across the carpet, probably burning the arm I'd used to brace myself and knocked into Perry's hiding place. Tennis chick whacked her elbow against the back window and misfired towards skater girl, who only just seemed able to dodge the missile. I would have complained but the smell of strawberries hit my nose and I immediately felt a little calmer. I pulled myself off the other kid, "Sorry." I mumbled half dazed, drinking in the smell. My senses cleared, feeling returned to my fingers and toes as I breathed in entire gulps of sweet air.

"Perry, get ready."

The young brunette nodded, her hair flickered over her free eye and away. My lungs hiccuped; it seemed there was something metallic against her cheekbone and temple. Perry shot a blank look up at me and back down to her fingers where she played with an arrow. I kicked away and gave her space, returning to corner to hold onto the railing, there was nothing else I could do from here. My eyes were stinging with the wind thrashing against them and forcing hair about my face. Brushing a hand through blonde tendrils I forced it away for a moment and looked back at this behemoth chasing us. Trunks for two legs crashed against the bitumen, curled charcoal claws scarping up chunks of gravel and dirt. Triangular, razor teeth chomped inside scaled mouths, two heads collided as they tried to snap at skater girl and began fighting amongst each other. A nasty niggle played on me, a feeling of déjà vu if you will. But how in the hell could this situation by like any other?

"I hope this works." The driver's accented voice buzzed. It finally occurred to me that Fae and this little kid were communicating through walkie-talkie. I don't know why, but the thought of something as simple as walkie-talkies being used in between magical, mystical stuff plastered a stupid, broken grin on my face.

"Perry." Blondie tennis player demanded, holding out a slender hand. The silent girl passed over the arrow she had been working on, a coil of wires now frailly wrapped over the shaft. She broadened her shoulders, readying her weapon. "Brace yourselves." Perry flattened herself against the flooring. The arrow flew over and curiosity struck me in the fleeting moments as I propped myself behind the wall but craned my neck. Skater girl noticed Perry's action and had taken up strides to my left, towards her side of the car. The arrow sunk deeply into a chink at the base of the monsters' necks. For a moment nothing happened and I was worried they'd overplayed this option. I glanced back and tennis chick had knelt closer into herself, bow on the carpet, but her eyes fixed on the creature. Blinking to Perry, she was counting out something with her fingers; a countdown. She had three fingers up, then two; I stretched my back awkwardly and stared. Fire caught and spread, I let in a shallow breath; it circled and curled around the being's back and necks. Nine-face-lizard-dragon stopped dead in its tracks, writhing and crackling. Flames licked up its necks and the individual heads crashed into each other as they tried to flick it off.

"Woo!" The drive cheered, the sound cackling through the receiver against Perry's shirt. Tennis chick gestured to the skater person, she gave a thumbs-up in return, and I sat up in the car. I felt my breath slow, I knew my surroundings but they seemed so foreign now, as the creature shrank into perspective distance I knew something had changed today. The déjà vu ache I had felt in my stomach subsided and I shook the disturbing premonition away, rolling my shoulders and knitting my brow. The road switched out for more dirt, the ride suddenly got bumpier and I jerked back into reality and stared at the source of my problems; this band of misfits.

"Hold up!" I screamed, "What the hell is wrong with you people? And why the hell did you put me in this car?!" The blonde was putting her hair back up with a phoenix pin; its feather detailing glittered in her palm. She cleared her throat, retying her hair and adjusting her glasses. The second kid, Perry, was leaning over the side tugging at the security of the rope I would assume. "You." I pointed to the kid that reminded me of candy, "Stay sitting." She paused and glanced uncertainly at me but returned to her work.

"Excuse us, we didn't mean to incite panic for you." Tennis player spoke with a clear voice, I would assume from years at a grammar boarding school. We had one of those kind pass through the town once, parents wanted to try the country and dragged him along against his wishes. He skipped town the second he hit eighteen. I shook away the recollection and tried to maintain even breaths, I did not want my temper to flare. Odd things happened when I wasn't careful.

"Then, do you mind bringing me up to speed?" I managed, through detestable spits. "Seriously, don't do that. Sit in the car." I shot to Perry, she stopped her work to shoot another look at me and then shake her head and go back.

"It wouldn't be wise at the moment. Please, can you wait for an explanation?" She asked. Her eyes shone with sincerity and apology but I was miffed enough to happily ignore it. Puppy eyes were not going to work.

"You're gonna need something better than, 'it's a secret we can't say it in the open it's taboo'." I mocked. Her eyebrows tweaked with interest before hardening, a small smirk graced her thin, oval face. She opened her mouth to retort when the wheel spun against the pebbles of rock and jerked. Tennis chick latched onto the side, I lowered my body and forced myself against the tray while Perry... her space was empty, she was over the back.

"Perry!"

"Idiot!" I placed the underside of my Vans knock-offs against the railing and kicked, reaching out to the stupid child. It then occurred to me, as I wrapped my arms around Perry and flipped through the air, I was no longer attached to the car. In fact, I was flying through the air. I lost feeling in my face, the blood rushed away and I tightened my grip against her.

Do you ever remember doing something incredibly dumb? Time seems to slow and your brain takes in every millisecond of your screw up and in those moments it just repeatedly says, 'Well done genius, now look what you've put us in.' As the car flew further and further away from us I could sense that very thing happening to me. This was going to sting something awful.

"Catch us, something, catch us. I'll do anything, just catch us." I pressed my eyes shut and muttered those lines, hoping for something. Anything, really. Thin lines constricted against my bag and shoulders, we had hit something? They grew tight and continued to slow us down and I felt a twinge of happiness before the snapping noise reached my ears. "Way to get my hopes up universe." I growled. I curled in readying myself for the hit. The backpack I still wore braced us, but we skidded across the rocky road uncomfortably. The fabric caught and we rolled, finally landing on my back in the dirt for the finish. I remained still, simply sighing out the pain and wondering… had anyone thought to record that for YouTube fails of the week? "Let's never do that again." I released dryly, stiffly relinquishing Perry from my bear hug. My head dipped back against the dust and I slowly drew in another breath with pursed lips. My head thumped something fierce and I closed my eyes, trying to numb the pain with focus breathing.

"Perry! Other kid!" I guess skater girl reached us first. Her run scraped to a halt and I could hear her kneel. Opening my eyes a crack I faintly watched as she patted Perry down several times in a flurry of first aid checks. I coughed and rolled onto my side closing my eyes again, no sense in taking this too fast. I was injured, no way to escape that. "Don't move too much, ok kid? What a wild card we caught." She had the same accent as the driver. "A kid of Demeter? That's something! You're lucky you're in your home ground." A hand caringly patted my shoulder, "Thank you for Perry."

"It wasn't intentional." I mumbled. I tried to assess the damage, I didn't feel anything wrong with my back or neck, stiff, but nothing extreme. My arms were most probably scraped and bleeding, "I totally ripped my ripped jeans though." I wisecracked.

"I saw you leap out of that car, and you were quick to wrap your arms around her. I'm surprised you don't have whiplash." The older girl chuckled before stopping just as quickly, "Wait, ripped jeans?" She shook her head, flicking light brown strands off her face, "Can you sit up?"

With some help and heavy breathing, I was upright. It caused my head to spin and my body to ache but I was up. I stared at my palms in my lap, my fingers twitched with dying adrenaline, whatever I wasn't feeling now I was going to feel soon. "You're a grand gal." Skater chick beamed. Now that I could get a closer look at her she seemed harmless enough, although somewhat sly, she had a presence that said, 'You can trust me, what's your bank details?'. My shoulders shuddered and I coughed another breath. The others had backtracked and parked, now stepping their way over. I kept my head low, the longer hair on my right side shading my eyes from the sun.

"We need to get her help." Skater chick, I guessed she was Ace, informed the two.

"I'm not going anywhere with you lot." I growled, "What was that thing?!" I felt the sickness boil in my stomach again and my head lightened, I rocked back but stopped myself. My lungs exhaled harshly and I stiffened my back, a hard thing to do with your muscles simultaneously trying to relax from a rush. Tennis chick knelt next to me and nodded solemnly.

"We'll explain in a moment." Her arm reached around my neck and I felt my lungs constrict. I couldn't get any air. I weakly swung at her face but with little energy I didn't last long against her grip. My eyes wavered and in a final moment of panic my sight turned black. I felt the breath enter my lungs again but after that; nothing.

* * *

 


	2. Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer: _Percy Jackson and the Olympians © Rick Riordan_**  
>  Second sporadic installment to the story. Hope someone enjoys!
> 
> * * *
> 
> **ConspiracyAnalyst101: *sigh* Finally wrestled the Internet back off of 233.**   
> ***knock at door, dog door opens and a plate with an orange peanut is pushed into the room***   
> **ConspiracyAnalyst101: ...what?**   
> **ConspiracyTheory233, behind the door: An orange peanut.**   
> **ConspiracyAnalyst101: For me?**   
> **ConspiracyTheory233, behind the door: That's right.**   
> **ConspiracyAnalyst101: Well, uhh... *frowns***   
> **ConspiracyTheory233, behind the door: Because I accept you.**   
> ***footsteps dim as 233 leaves***   
> **ConspiracyAnalyst101: I...**   
> ***a hand reaches in through the dog door and takes the orange peanut***   
> **ConspiracyTheory429, behind the door: My peanut.**   
> **ConspiracyAnalyst101: When the hell did we put in the dog door?**   
> 

 

* * *

* * *

**The Forgotten: Denise Gilroy**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Introductions**

* * *

I rolled over in bed, curling into the covers. I didn’t want to get up, it felt like a lazy day today. My nose slowly hissed as I let in a lung full and released. Something wasn’t right. Regretfully, I squinted. In seconds I sat stock still up. This wasn’t my bedroom. My navy gaze flickered over the entire inside of an old fashioned, wooden cabin house. It seemed I was in some kind of makeshift infirmary judging by the multiple empty beds, bedside tables and curtains.

“You’re up.” I probably looked like I’d seen a ghost. The blonde, she was standing in the doorway, “I’m sorry for the abrupt behaviour.” I felt my feet shuffle out from the covers and pad atop the cold boards. “You shouldn’t move too soon, you don’t want to injure yourself. Your muscles will be quite stiff.” My calves cried the second I applied pressure to them but they were easy to ignore. I had an energy pulsing through me from my gut. My knuckles turned white from the fist I had balled my fingers into. The tennis player seemed to understand what was about to go down.

“You asshole!” I bellowed. It was all a bit of a blur, I remember swinging at the doorframe and her already moving to a set of stairs, I leapt down them chasing her. Ignoring the pain and surges from my muscles, I simply chased her. My cheeks were flushed with anger and my face contorted into quite the scowl; that was the only thing I was sure of. She burst through some heavier doors and I followed quickly, yelling all sorts of profanities. She placed a palm against the railing and easily manoeuvred over it. I could not in my condition. I leant against it, staring out angrily as she continued to run. I wanted something to stop her. My nails dug into the barrier between us and I wished with all my might that something would just stop her dead in her tracks. To my wishes something did indeed hinder her, entangling her legs. A set of long green lines twisted around her ankles and up to her shins. I blinked, what had just happened I couldn’t tell you. I couldn’t explain it to anyone. The sudden bind caused her to trip but in time with my surprise the whips of leaf and grass shivered in a wind and shrank away. I stared down at my hand, turning it around and examining it.

“Fae, come back here.” An older voice commanded, a sidelong glance revealed a man in his forties seated in a wheelchair. I shook my head, stumbling back from the rail and tripping, knocking into the outdoor wall.

“Yes, that was you.” A voice droned, confirming one of the few million questions that were swarming for my attention. My head hurt so damn much. I pinched my brow and tried to regain some sense. Let’s see, sense… sense. I’m sure I left a box of it somewhere. Some spare for when I was in a pinch like this. What? Fresh out of sense? Well, that was just grand.

Tennis player placed a hand against the railing and propped herself atop it; keeping a distance from me on the floor. All my emotions had dissipated I had no will to hit her now. “I…” I frowned; I couldn’t place where the voice had come from. The aged man and tennis player glanced down at me on the floor. I realised I had started the sentence. I coughed, brushing a hand through the lengths of hair on my right. “I am never going to make sense of this.” I announced stupidly. The fellow in the wheelchair rolled forward, offering a hand, I held up mine, “With respect, I’m not ready to stand. I shouldn’t have chased her-” I nodded my head in the blonde’s direction, “-out of the house. I’ll just fall over again.”

“So are you just going to stay there all day then? Ruining the view?” The voice muttered. There was shuffling inside a seat and some cards placed on a table. “Chiron it’s your move.” He added impatiently.

“If you don’t care, then I won’t.” I could practically hear the eyebrow raising, the guy in the wheelchair rocked back and forth uncomfortably, the blonde darted her eyes stilly between us. Despite my previous warning -mostly to myself- I pushed against my elbows, grunting as I lifted myself, readying some kind of retort. My care levels had plummeted and I was going to be all kinds of rude up in here. My mouth hadn’t anticipated what I’d have to stare down. Irritated eyes burned, cheeks flushing a red-purple. I immediately shut up and turned towards the archway, violently smacking my forehead against it.

“Mr D!”

“I didn’t do anything.” For once, a sentence seemed to escape him that wasn’t drowned in boredom or sarcasm. He was surprised, a rarity I assumed. I caressed the now enveloping thudding against my forehead.

“I lost my head for a moment, sorry.” Everyone looked at me as if I’d certifiably lost it. Sure, I was the weird one in all of this. “You owe me an explanation.” I stressed the word, staring at Fae. Now I remembered her name. “But first, can we head back inside; I should lie down before I fall again.” I was using most of might to stay standing, so I was begrudgingly grateful when Fae appeared next to me and offered her shoulder. “Better let the old man get back to his card game.” Fae made quick work of shoving me back into the house before I was attacked by the eccentrically dressed man. I think I heard the wheelchair man convincing him that turning me into a dolphin would not shave time off his community service. I heard him insist that I must have been talking about him because of the wheelchair. We carefully trekked the stairs before Fae handed me over to a bed. I sat atop it, my legs hung like a little kids over the linen. Fae stood at the end, waiting for me to start. Suppose there was no use in making her wait. “Will any of this be explained to me properly? Or am I going to wake up tomorrow?”

“This is all very real.”

I scoffed, and rolled back onto the bed, my legs still hanging over the side. My mind was listening but not really comprehending. A part of me wanted to accept the shift in reality, but another was very concerned mostly with the fact that I was so willing to adopt the notion. I felt like a patient in a mental ward finding out about the fact trees grow outside. I stared at the wooden ceiling, following the traces of lines to the cornicing and back out again. Fae watched me as I held an arm over my eyes. Flashes of the things that had kept me up all night the past month flickered. “Will all my nightmares come to life?” My voice cracked near the end, and I cursed myself for being so terrified. But alas, I had to give myself the credit of having just met one particular nightmare earlier today.

“Maybe.”

This offered little consolidation. “So, that’s a… maybe.” I surmised, not wanting to be a smartarse for once. “Can I contact my family?”

“Demigods are prohibited from using mobile phones. It amplifies our… signal to the monsters out there.”

“Demigods?”

“Half human, half god. Literally.”

“Not the figurative ‘literally’.” Fae chuckled lightly at that. I cracked a smile, if you were going to descend into madness better at least make all the lamest jokes on the way down. I sat back up as she nodded.

“Fae, daughter of Apollo.” She introduced formally, bowing, “May I take a look at your arm?”

“What’s Apollo’s talents?” I asked sceptically.

“Archery, music, and healing to name a small few,” She held out those slender fingers to take up my hand. I relinquished it after a moment.

“Who’s my godly parent?” I inquired, she slowly undid the bandaging around my right forearm.

“How old are you?” Folding the old bandage she pulled out my bedside wheelie table, a bottle and more bandages lay atop.

“Sixteen.” She hesitated as she threw away the old bandage and picked up the bottle. I furrowed my brow.

“Is that a bad thing?”

“No. Just…” She paused as she looked for the word, turning to me. “Unusual.” Holding out a small plastic cup full of the liquid she nodded for me to take it. I did so but didn’t sip.

“Medicine?”

“Of a sort.”

“You’re annoyingly cryptic.”

“I’m a poet at heart.” She joked, with a hand over her heart as she pushed the table back.

Ah, so they did send a poet. I held my drink up to the sky for a moment, whoever’s up there. You’re a classy, sarcastic lot. I wouldn’t count Fae as an answer to my previous scathing demand but hell, if things worked out that way there simply had to be someone behind it I should thank. I touched the cup to my lip when someone burst through the door.

“Is she awake?!” A female Texan voice boomed.

“Ace, wait,” The male version insisted, trying to squeeze past first. I quickly put the cup down and backed further onto the bed. The two siblings, I assumed, tackled each other onto the mattress. Fae grumbled before lifting her glasses up with a clearing of her throat. The two stopped tussling and ashamedly glanced up, as she stared them down. The two collected themselves, poising themselves straight backed and calm.

With a breath Fae instructed, “She has only recently awoken and can only take so much stimuli. If you wish to thank her, do so calmly and without touching her. She hasn’t had any ambrosia yet and therefore is still in pain. Now…” Fae lowered her glasses and added with a small smile, “Calmly.” The boy tipped his hat and stepped back so his sister could speak first. She held out a hand but frowned for a few moments with a sideways glean to Fae. Shaking her head she adorned a bright beam holding the hand out proud.

“Adelaide, Ace, if you please, daughter o’ Hermes.” I took her hand with a perched brow, she was sincerely trying not to yank my arm out of my socket but that grip was something fierce. “Thank you. Very much. You saved our little tech’s ass back there.” I nodded meekly, not really sure what else to do. Adelaide, or Ace, was sporting cargo pants and a loose tank top. Her dusty-dirt brown hair was tucked behind an army print cap with a small ponytail jutting out the back. She stepped back, allowing her brother to say his words. He had a clean smile, a little less trickster looking than his sister with eyes just a shade lighter hazel.

“Anthony, Tex, son o’ Hermes. Sorry for the scare, and for nabbing you so quickly. It was abrupt of us, and if you ever feel the need to take a punch at me for it then I am at your service.” He took off his hat and bowed his head. When he stood back up he and his sister both agreed, “The Gibsons are in your debt, ask of us anything and we will make it happen.” I dashed my gaze between the two, I couldn’t tell if they were serious or not. I decided not to question it and just nodded.

“Uh… thank-” I coughed, “Thank you.” I said, giving a twitchy smile back. I should have been mad at these guys but they were so damn charming in their way. It probably helped that they reminded me of home a little; the accent was a little heavy but the attitude was pretty similar. Downright pleasant country kids. Fae cleared her throat again and they jumped at the sound.

“She needs to rest. If you’ll-” She cut herself off blinking in surprise at the door. The other two followed suit, seeming just as surprised. I mimicked their action, the girl I had bear hugged to safety was there. Haha, bear hugged, who ever said that didn’t help in a situation. She was partially hiding behind the door holding something in her arms. She knocked lightly and when I nodded for her to come in, she moved to the foot of the bed and held out my bag. The outside was tattered and torn but the symbol was still a noticeable gold coloured glint. I took the bag with a smile, looking it over with mild disappointment. It was close to ruin but it had a good run… and it did kinda save my ass so fair was fair. I opened the zip to find my spare set of clothes still intact, my iPod tucked in a pocket, my wallet and some antiperspirant spray at the bottom. My hand felt something cold and I twitched at the sensation. A chain was at the bottom here; buried under some sleeve gloves.

“I fixed it for you. It should be fully working now.” A voice like caramel uttered. Everyone tensed and I confusedly looked between them and the little girl who spoke. I wasn’t completely sure what she was talking about but I assumed she fixed something in here to say thank you for before. At least I had my iPod to keep me company.

I smiled as warmly as I could in all my confusion, “Thanks sweetie,” I internally shivered for having used the term. I was not used to talking to kids that weren’t more than ten years different. Calling a eleven year old ‘sweetie’ just seemed odd to me. After a beat Fae quickly broke into the conversation again, it helped me snap out of my inner rant on appropriate terms for children.

“Let us all allow Denise to rest,” She pointedly motioned to the drink, “Don’t forget your medicine, it will do wonders.” With a wave she added, “Now all of us come on. You’ll get to talk to her at dinner. We’ll wake you then, feel free to sleep.” They filed out slowly, with Fae taking the front and the smaller kid the rear. I took a swig of the cup; an old taste filled my mouth and danced on my tongue. In seconds I downed the drink and moments after I wished for more. I brushed at my eyes, breathing in slowly as I tried to relax into the bed. It was only mid-afternoon from my guess. The light punched through the curtains with a homey glow. The place seemed damn near picturesque, I could swear there was bird chirps in the distance. My mind followed the patterns in the ceiling again, thinking back over the past few years I had been with my aunt. In a breath I was remembering the time I got lost in a crop field and within seconds after releasing I was out like a light.

* * *

Fae had knocked and tried to stir me for dinner but I wasn’t hungry. The, uhh, medicine and nostalgia had taken it out of me. Physically exhausted and unable to think things through I opted for staying in bed. She did escort me to the phone to call my aunt at least.

“Hi, Marie Gilroy here, I can’t come to the phone right now but if you could leave a message I’ll get back to you,” Answering machine.

My mind blanked at the beep and I muttered a coherent, “Uhhh,” Before everything else kicked into gear. “Um, Aunt Marie? Yeah, it’s Denise. I’m sorry I’m not home right now.” I paused and tried to think, what message do you leave someone when you’re kidnapped? Well, I say kidnap now but it’s not like I was being held at ransom. “I… don’t think I can come home just yet. It’s nothing major. I’m safe. But things are complicated right now. I haven’t run away. I’ll come back soon. So…” A tone rang, letting me know I’d run out of time. I hung around the phone for a few moments, debating whether to call again and try it over. I considered it all the way back to the infirmary.

“I’ll make sure you’re brought food. It might not be me though.”

“Mmmm,” I observed my hands, dancing the fingers back and forth. They felt almost fully healed. There were a few scabs from the scrapes but other than that the damage was suddenly minimal. My muscles didn’t even feel fatigued anymore. “Fae, how do you find out who your godly parent is?”

“Usually there’s a sign.” She answered quickly, hovering by the door.

“I don’t know who anyone is, I never learnt the… Greek stuff?” I hesitantly guessed. “What if my sign arrives and I don’t even recognize it? Do I get a do over?” Fae didn’t seem sure how to respond. I cracked, a crooked line appearing over my chin, “I’m just complicating things. I do that.” With a breathy laugh, I mumbled quickly, “Enjoy your dinner.” I crawled back into bed and lay still as she left.

Footsteps dimmed away like the sun and the room suddenly felt boomingly silent. Sitting back up, I dragged my bag towards me and pulled out the cool chain. My thumb traced the rings and a calming sensation rocked up and down my arms. Goosebumps melded away and I inhaled slowly with the wave motion. The chain reached out to one and a half of me, a ridiculous size for a simple accessory but I never questioned it. Tweaking a brow, I stretched it out over my arm length and held the excess under my chin. As I leaned into the chain something sharp pricked me and I dropped it all onto my lap. One end had a clip attachment for a belt loop, it should have been the same on the other side but it was broken when I got it. Checking it again it seemed it was fixed, a twist nut had been added to connect the chipped points. Maybe this was what she was talking about?

I twisted the joint back over and the metal made a satisfied clicking noise, I smirked but it vanished just as soon. The hum of the click didn’t stop and within a blink of an eye I held a sickle in my hand. In my surprise, I dropped it like an idiot and it made a loud thunk against the wood floor. I kicked my legs onto the bed, trying to get away from the thing and the chain followed the rest of it to the floor. The rattling continued for a couple of seconds before another loud ka-thunk, and then deafening silence again. My heart was racing, stupidly fast. I was freaking out over an inanimate object now? It’s not like it could bite me back. I rolled my eyes and leaned over to look at it. The leftover light of evening barely caught the edge of a rung. Brilliant bronze curls glinted up at me; one end of the chain had grown a fist sized ball while the other side had a sickle connected at the hilt. Sheepishly, I leapt over it and knelt next to the loot. Quizzically, and cautiously I examined the hilt, a leather-like material in my fingers. My thumb stopped over the changeover to a sharp bronze curve. The blade was sharp and, as mystical and stupid as it sounds, the weapon seemed fitting for my hand. A twisting nut connected the leather and metal, I tugged at it half-heartedly and it made signs of movement. I tried again with my other hand steadying the sickle, and after a stiff turn the nut clicked. The weapon shrunk in my hand and I whipped my hand back to my chest to let the chain clatter to the floor again. My intake couldn’t have been sharper but I felt a flare of wonder at the contraption. It didn’t make any sense, but it seemed like the coolest thing I had seen today. I collected the chain and put it back in my bag, heart to fluttering from the surprise.

“Planning on running away?” A monotonous voice inquired. I let out a quick exhale from my nose, it probably looked that way with the way I scurried to my bag.

“Not on your life champ. You’re stuck with me.” The eccentrically dressed man from before frowned, “So what does Mr D stand for? Can I call you Mr Dad?” He seemed taken aback by my attitude. Maybe it was ballsy on my part to talk to a god casually. But hell, chalk meeting your disappearing Dad after facing off a lizard-dragon-thing as maybe not so hard. Truth be told though the only things stopping my hands from shaking where the fact they were gripping my bag.

He turned his head, “Show a little more respect, you should know your mythology by this age.”

“Put it on the fact that I’m a country kid. So I’m gonna call you Mr Dad.”

“Don’t do that.” He growled.

“Mr D for short,” I shrugged. There was an awkward pause as he registered what I was saying. He didn’t seem pleased with the casual attitude. I hopped onto the bed, pushing the bag to the end. “So what should I expect with this claiming thing. Like, is there confetti or something?”

He scoffed, “Like you’re so special.” I shrugged, a little crestfallen by the harsh response. He looked away as he turned to leave. “You’ll find out soon Diana.” My hands clenched.

“It’s Denise, Mr Dad.” He stopped still inside the doorframe.

“You will refer to me as Mr D.”

“And you will refer to me as Denise.”

“You are a spoilt one to think you can talk to a god like this.”

“A name isn’t much to ask for. It’s all some people have.” The adrenaline died and I faltered for a moment, “And you’re not just a god.” I rolled my eyes and sighed, flicking the covers over my head before I made more of an idiot of myself. “Whatever, Mr D.” I said blandly. I guess I shouldn’t have expected much more from a god with other things to worry about then the names of the damn children they sire.

* * *

 


	3. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer: _Percy Jackson and the Olympians © Rick Riordan_**   
> 
> 
> * * *

* * *

* * *

**The Forgotten: Denise Gilroy**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Family**

* * *

The next morning I was given the full thumbs up of health approval. Weird. It seemed like the car incident was just days, hell, weeks ago. I couldn't understand how my body could physically get over that but my brain couldn't. Stifling an ominous shudder, I followed Ace along a tour of this camp I'd be staying at. Fae was originally going to show me around, seeing as I was awake so early. It's a little hard to sleep when your dreams only want to remind you of your new reality. Anyway, an issue rose up between her cabin and another and she was called back to help with diplomacy. Ace happily filled in the role of tour guide and set forth before Chiron could change his mind. She took me along the lake side that separated the volley ball court, and amphitheatre. Backtracking to the Big House she circled around to the fields, stables and arena before finally touching base at the cabins.

Ace was an interesting gal; an older daughter of Hermes that seemed very proud of her father, and her Greek heritage. She proudly stated that her _skills_ had come in plenty handy on her quest beforehand but she always paid back her debts. I wondered briefly whether those _talents_ were what helped her acquire that nice looking truck. I shoved that away though. Her crooked smile stirred some semblance of joy out of me so the whole tour wasn't that bad. The camp was beautiful, and some of the activities were definitely… magical for lack of a better word. There was lava spewing out of some sort of wall after all. She explained that I could move into the cabin after she rounded me back to the Big House.

"Are there many children for Dionysus?" I inquired. I had never undertaken any kind of Greek education and I think Ace assumed this. She didn't seem fazed that I asked about the only God I'd met.

"Not really. The popular cabins are ones like Hermes, Aphrodite, Ares, Apollo kinda. Chances are you'll be in one of those cabins. Don't worry, there's plenty of new friends to make." She beamed, with an extended arm she gestured the cabins, "When we get your stuff we'll take you by the cabins and see who claims you." I hadn't mentioned my father to Ace. It was kind of awkward with him just sitting out the front drinking Diet Coke and all. I just wanted to get moving, after feeling like an idiot the previous night for what I suppose were just unrealistic expectations. My thoughts stewed over it for longer than I'd like to admit resulting in a lack of sleep despite my healthy body's opinion. I suppose being a God of stuff was a good reason to not be around for birthdays though. Still…

I realised it had gotten a little too quiet and quickly opened up another question that had been bugging me. "Thanks. What cabin is Perry?" Ace blinked in surprise but quickly answered.

"Hephaestus."

"Are they naturally very heavy?"

"Uhh, well…" She considered how to answer, "No? But maybe yes?" She shook her head and explained, "They usually grow to be kinda tall and they're always lugging metal around so you'll find they're pretty damn fit. Why?"

"Nothing," I guessed it was an odd question. Something I remembered from yesterday, flying with Perry, she wasn't too light for someone her age but that didn't make sense with her thin frame. I shrugged it off. "Can I see her later? I wanted to thank her for my stuff."

"You'll see her at the breakfast."

"Cool."

Ace stopped outside the front porch of that famous 'Big' House and I leapt into the building quickly, wanting to avoid my Dad as much as possible. Snatching up the bag I looked around the bed I'd been in. I didn't want to leave something behind and have to stupidly come back. I jogged down the stairs and gave a small nod to Chiron as I passed. Out the door, just a few more steps and I would be completely away from this guy… "Mr D." I slowed, tipped my head and mumbled. Begrudgingly I guessed at the last minute I should at least be respectful to some degree.

"Denise." I almost tripped over myself, stopping at the porch fence. I glanced over at him; he was staring intently at his cards. Looking back I noticed that Fae had appeared and was talking over something with Ace. I smiled to myself and stepped down over to them.

"Denise, good morning," Fae greeted, she held out an orange shirt. "It's the camp shirt; I hope I got your size right." It did look pretty close to my shape. I just couldn't believe the colour. So… Autumn. I almost rolled my eyes at my preference in clothing colour. Flashing a quick smile to Fae in thanks I tucked it into my bag.

"We were about to head over to the cabins. Hopefully something happens while she's down there, you see?"

"It's certainly an option." Fae agreed, "May I come with?" She directed the question to me. I guess it would make sense for any normal person to be sour about being kidnapped and then choked by a madman… or madwoman. I shrugged and made a kind of 'meh' sound.

"Let's go." I nodded. "And you really don't need to worry about the whole, you know, kidnap and completely redefining all reality in my life thing. No hard feelings."

"Really?" Fae asked incredulously. I swung for her shoulder and with a quick turn she avoided it. I followed through, sweeping my foot forward to reposition and elbowed her in the stomach. Over my shoulder I smirked. I don't think Fae was used to taking punches or, at least, I suspect she's the kind of person who would usually be able to dodge any.

"Should have just taken the shoulder tap." I straightened up and patted her back as she coughed in surprise. "Now we're fair. Promise. That was more for the choke hold." Ace burst into a fit of laughter, smacking Fae's back with a hearty chuckle.

"You got a real good one here. Where did you find this chick?" She continued to laugh as she ventured back towards the cabins. Fae did end up getting her lungs to work as she followed with a very close eye on me next to Ace.

* * *

We all sat at this thing called a hearth; it's kind of like an outdoor fire pit. The cabins circled around and Fae had set into explaining the different houses of the Gods and Goddesses. I really wished I could keep up with the names but it was really difficult. They told me that it could take a day or two for a parent to claim their child, they were under oath to do so but sometimes they could be a little preoccupied. I almost snorted at that, knowing mine was just playing card games, but I held it back so I didn't look like an asshole. I'm sure most of them had important stuff to do anyway.

We sat there for a good ten minutes; Fae mentioned it was getting pretty close to breakfast. I started to yawn and stretch my back when Ace tapped Fae and pointed quite clearly above my head. Being an idiot I looked behind me and up a little, thinking whatever they were staring at was in the sky. I saw purple specks and pointed my chin up to see some kind of wine red cross purple coloured symbol. I chuckled to myself and donned a huge grin. So there really was confetti attached to this thing. Sure, it was glowing, purple, more-like-sparks than confetti; but in my mind that's pretty damn close to mystical confetti.

"So that makes me number twelve?" I asked sheepishly, hoping I got the right number. From what I could see it had some vines along the walls and roofing.

"Yep." Ace jumped up and started heading over there with me. Fae followed behind, staring a little more intently at me. I assumed that was just how she was with a lot of people. Maybe the glasses made it impossible for her to not seem like she was staring with a purpose. Ace excitedly chattered about how we were gonna be close-cabins mates. Speaking of cabins though; I looked up at my new **digs** , or **crib** , or whatever it is you crazy city kids say. It was sized like most the others, the walls and roofing had grape vines intertwined within the woodwork. Three steps lead to a front porch that donned a couple deck chairs to one side and a swinging seat on the other. I beamed; these were some pretty nice furnishings. It held an earthy tone to it, and kind of felt like home; in Baraboo. "We'll let you get settled," Ace and Fae turned back towards the hearth and without a thought I turned back to the front. The sign above the door held the same symbol that had glowed above me moments ago. A collection of grapes, with a small vine still attached. I clasped the doorknob and gave it a quick twist and opened.

It seemed the cabin was already occupied… by two young individuals. Two very close individuals. Lips were locked, hands were up shirts, I didn't get much more detail as I instantly slammed the door shut leant against the wall, sliding down until I was sitting my chin against my knees. I just stared ahead of me, not really sure what to do. That was not what I was expecting on my first arrival to camp. I heard some shuffling around inside and a rather loud discussion about how the female voice should probably duck out the window. More words were exchanged before she agreed and cursed me for interrupting them. Another moment or two and a very flustered blonde boy opened the door. He glanced around frantically before finding me on the floor. He had dark night blue eyes, and his locks curled much like Dad's, or I guess I should say, _our_ Dad's. I hadn't really thought about it but my cabin buddy was also going to be related to me. Weird. He seemed athletically built although that might have just been because he was incredibly red right now. "Who are you?" He questioned, trying to regain his composure as he leant against the doorframe. It was pretty awkward for both of us. How do you tell a guy, 'Surprise, you have a sister!'

I shuffled onto my feet and cleared my throat, holding out a hand, "I- uh… I'm Denise." He stared at me with extreme confliction. A part of him seemed confused and the other deeply saddened. I don't think I'd ever seen someone age as quickly as he did in those few seconds. I felt terrible, like I just sentenced this guy to hell. This guy had to have some history. My fingers twitched and I started to retreat it when he grabbed it suddenly.

"I'm Pollux. Are you new? What can I do for you?" His dark eyes held something slightly crazed, almost as if he was trying to believe a lie he was force feeding himself.

I swallowed hard and strangled a quick, "I just got here." A pause, "I'm a daughter of…" I barely finished my sentence and simply glanced at the placeholder above the door. I should have pulled back my hand before explaining that. He almost crushed it with frustration. He realised his mistake and pulled back, taking an entire three steps away and turning to face the forest.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"That's ok. I… I'll just- um." I wasn't really sure what to do. Was it right of me to try and console someone who clearly didn't want me there in the first place? He leant against the porch railing and simply sighed. "I'll just drop my stuff and you can get back to whatever you were doing." I slapped myself so quickly after finishing that sentence. Oddly enough Pollux managed a deranged chuckle, I half smiled, I'm glad I wasn't the only one who sounded insane when they laughed.

"I am sorry about that I wasn't exactly… expecting-" He stopped. With a slow gait he gazed back at me solemnly, "You are really a daughter of… well, Dad?" I nodded, and he cupped his mouth, letting out a very restrained breath.

"I'll just dump my stuff." I entered and thankfully was distracted instantly. The inside was something to marvel. The vines pierced the roof and trailed along in weaved patterns. The back had a collection of beds and was separated from the front living area by an ornate archway, leaves of the healthiest green spider-webbed along the cornices. I trailed back there and found one of the beds was occupied by Pollux, a few others were leant against opposing walls I chose the bed under the windowsill, and dropped my bag. Bathrooms were at the back, and everything seemed to follow a theme of purple, strawberry, green, and browns. I liked it. I absently walked back into the living area, some sort of game system was in the corner where the collection of chairs were and the other side held a bar area. I didn't have much time to check it all out as when I went to lean against the couch Pollux was making out on I felt lace-like fabric. Glancing at my hand I noticed a bra was stuffed under the pillow by the arm of the chair. I whipped my hand back to my chest and half jogged back outside. I almost crashed into Pollux who noticed my state. "It all looks g-great. I'll uh, check it all out after breakfast. See you." I was probably as red as he had been and with a sobered stare he rushed back inside. I stiffly trumped my way over to the pavilion. Ace and Fae streamed after me, pestering me with questions. I answered it all it seemed with a very curt, "It went well." They stayed silent after that, only exchanging glances between themselves as I kept my head down to hide my blushing. We reached the pavilion and I sat my butt down on my respective table and waited, tapping my fingers impatiently.

Tex waved when he eventually got there but exchanged quizzical looks of concern between Ace and himself when I only flashed a few flickering fingers and stared back at the table. Fae, who had been bickering with Ace until then, gave him a quick hello before heading to her own table. Ace had kind of explained how this meals thing worked during the tour, and when everyone started lining up I just kind of followed their lead. I passed Mr D on my way up and noticed he seemed a little too chipper with himself. Which in his terms meant he just didn't frown as hard at everyone. I stepped up to the fire and with a pop of my lip shoved some of that food in there. _You're evil, but thanks for the confetti._ His expression was the same bored, though-still-not-as-angry-looking, sneer and I assumed he knew what he had done. Pollux eventually made it to breakfast. He sat down awkwardly, leaving a few spaces distance. Not a word was exchanged as we both ate.

I was startled by Perry who managed to sneak up on me in my silence. "Oh jee-" I caused Pollux to jump and mumbled a quick, "Sorry, sorry," Before turning back to the small girl. "Hi." She played with something in her overall pocket.

"Ace mentioned you wanting to see me." She whispered.

"Oh! Yeah I just, really, wanted to thank you. It means a lot to me that you kept all my stuff together." I grinned wickedly.

"Well..." She trailed, shuffling her feet in embarrassment. "It... you did..." She was so positively cute.

"Anything to help. Will I see you around?" She nodded, her hair flapping about as she did. "Awesome. See you in the forge some time?" She half smiled and nodded goodbye before backing off and disappearing somewhere. I decided I'd probably had enough food and pushed my plate away.

"Can we start over?" I asked, turning to my new half-brother. Pollux swallowed his drink and with a small pause, nodded.

"Ok."

I half smiled, "I'm Denise, sixteen,"

"I'm Pollux, eighteen,"

"Been here long?"

"Quite a few years, you could say..." He absently trailed off. It got quiet again very quickly but it felt just a pinch less awkward. "Don't take this wrong." I flinched in surprise though my shoulders instantly sunk back down in a visible sigh. What was with people suddenly causing me to jump this morning? "I need you to move your stuff off that bed."

"Is it taken? Do I have another-" I pondered aloud; maybe I had another sibling I didn't know about.

"No questions. Just move your stuff." Pollux growled, he stood up abruptly and left. I saw the girl from before quickly race after him as he did. Well just bully for me. I drew circles in the wood of the table with my fingers, leaning my chin on my left. I didn't mean to upset the guy. The scene attracted the eyes of the few that were still around but I didn't much care about that. Tex worked his way over, running a hand through his hair before tucking it behind his hat.

"How's your morning goin'?"

"Not so stellar." I admitted.

"I'd give Pollux as much space as possible. He's got his reasons to be a little... not forthcoming." I glanced up at those kind blue eyes and kind of understood the seriousness Tex was trying to portray. I stretched my neck and rolled my shoulders, I needed to not take it to heart. That would be hard, I was hoping to make a good impression on my cabin mate but I guess you can't please everybody. Including yourself sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****  
> **ConspiracyAnalyst101: That was really dramatic.**   
> **ConspiracyTheory233: Well it is a play!**   
> **ConspiracyTheory337: I thought you'd be a little more into it actually. This is your thing.**   
> **ConspiracyAnalyst101: You both are cheating by literally using no wires *flicks through script* Your entire third act is in the air! How is this possible my thing?**   
> **ConspiracyTheory337, whispering to 233: I thought you said she found this stuff cool.**   
> **ConspiracyTheory233: Uhh... *shrugs* Well- I defy physics! *escapes through ari vent that she couldn't possibly practically fit through***   
> **ConspiracyAnalyst101: Stop braggin! *throws script in air and storms away***   
> **ConspiracyTheory337: Peeps just need to chill *blows visibly cold air* 'ice *puts on sunglasses* Ba-dum-tssss~**   
> **ConspiracyAnalyst101, shouting from other room: Did you just 'nice' your own joke?!**   
> **ConspiracyTheory337: Yep.**   
> 


End file.
